With today's telecommunications networks, customer devices may connect to a telecommunications provider so that the customer can receive both traditional television signals, via a dedicated connection, and Internet protocol (IP)-based data services, via an Internet connection. Video content delivered to the customer devices via an IP-based packet network may be referred to as over-the-top (OTT) delivery. OTT video content may include, for example, live content streams, pre-recorded video content (e.g., television episodes), and content associated with video portals provided by content providers, such as Hulu™, YouTube™, CNN, etc. While OTT delivery presents attractive options for customers, the Internet was not designed to deliver high-quality video broadcast at large scales. A number of techniques have been developed to enable OTT delivery of video content, but no single technique has proven able to blend ease of use with network scalability. Particularly, support of OTT during “primetime” hours, with large numbers of concurrent users, remains a challenge.